


Pub Encounter Soichiro Route Best End Extended 3

by Dragon_Hoards



Category: Dandy Shot | Pub Encounter: Forbidden Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Masturbation, Romance, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 09:48:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13385259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_Hoards/pseuds/Dragon_Hoards
Summary: Soichiro tells about an evening where you fell asleep at the bar, and how you made his night sleepless by unknowingly seducing him. After this night, Soichiro’s feelings for you took root in his heart for real.





	Pub Encounter Soichiro Route Best End Extended 3

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.

I have several treasured memories with my lover, but there is one evening with her that I clearly remember. It happened before ___ and I confessed to each other. I was about to close the bar after a hectic evening, and ___ was sleeping on the counter. Of course, her falling asleep at the bar after a long day at work has happened before, but this time it was different.  
Audire was empty of customers and I was cleaning the tables while listening to some jazz, but in-between the sound of cleaning and the saxophone, I heard ___’s voice saying my name. When I turned around to answer, she was still laying on the counter with her eyes closed. Was she sleep-talking?

\- Soichiro… Soi..chiro…

Again. This time, in a feverish voice, as if she was calling for me. My body almost moved on its own towards the source of this bewitching voice. I looked at her up-close. Her lips, those wet, soft-looking lips of hers, they reminded me of cherries. Her cheeks had a reddish colour to them, which revealed her drunken state. While my eyes wandered down her figure, I noticed how she was lightly grinding her lower half into the chair. At first, I thought it was just my imagination, but the closer I got the more clearly her rubbing against the seat became. I knew I should have awoken her that time, but I was absolutely captivated by ___ showing me a side of her I have never seen before.  
I let her continue. One half of me watched with anticipation, while the other half feared I had pushed my luck. Her voice becoming more feverish, her breathing heavier, and her movement more intense. I felt a deep thirst within me, but at the same time, water filled my mouth. I did not notice my squeezing the dishcloth hard in my hand, or my ragged breathing. All my attention was at her. Her obvious want of relief. What did she dream about? It seemed to be about me, and it seemed to be an erotic dream. An erotic dream about me? That could not be true. I was just the man behind the counter, the bartender that no one pays attention to. How was the Soichiro in her dream, I wondered. Ridiculously enough, I was starting to get jealous of the me in her dream. He, who had the power to make ___ repeat his name as if she was begging him not to stop what he was doing.  
My train of thoughts stopped at the sound of shattered glass. I frantically looked beneath me as I realized I had pushed a glass over. ___ woke up at same time, bewilderedly looking around for the cause of the sudden pull back to reality.

\- Ah! I am so sorry to have awoken you so abruptly. It certainly was not my plan at all, ___.

I said while quickly collecting the glass pieces. Her cheeks reddened as she became aware of her location.

\- No, erm… I am sorry, for falling asleep like that again…

For my surprise she crouched down and started to help me. Her kindness made me regret my staring at her and allow my thoughts to go as far as to believe she was calling for me. The evening went by rather quietly after that. I followed ___ home, and went so back to my place.  
When I went to bed that night though, I could still feel that deep thirst within me. My room felt unusually big and I could not sleep. All my thoughts were fixated on ___. Those soft, wet lips, her sweet voice. When I closed my eyes, I could see her fine body figure in front of me. I wanted to know how those perfectly round breasts would feel like in the palms of my hands. I wanted to stroke her side, and feel the shape of her figure. I wanted to trail my tongue along her thighs and taste her. Suddenly, I felt an intense urge I have not felt in a long time. I looked at myself, a bulge had started to form under my covers. Knowing myself, I would not be able to sleep if I did not release myself at least once.  
I slowly led my hands to the bulge in my boxers, and started to stroke the shaft.

\- Hmmm…

I gripped around my erection with my right hand and worked it up and down. I closed my eyes again and imagined ___’s hand replacing my own. In an instant I could feel my hard cock getting wetter and hotter to the touch.

\- Ahhh… ___...

It was not enough, I wanted more. I pressed the tip with my thumb and massaged the glans. I lightly poked the urethra while tightening the grip around the length with my other hand.

\- Fuck! Mmmmm…

It had been a long time since I last masturbated, which resulted in me being remarkably more sensitive than I thought I was. I tried to remember how ___ moved her hips at the bar and moved my hands accordingly. The way she rubbed her lower half against the chair, and mumbled my name.  
I was close. My hands worked fast under the covers, and sweat beads formed on my skin. Precum found its way through my urethra, and the smell of sex reached my nose. Gradually, I felt the deep thirst within disappearing.

\- Hah, hah, hah… ___, ___, ___!

One last stroke and I could feel it: The feeling of release. I intentionally slowed down my hands midway and prolonged the guilty pleasure. When I could not take it anymore, I gripped the tip and hurriedly moved my hands to the back again in one motion. Thick, hot cum shot out from my cock and dirtied the sheets. A wave of pleasure washed over me.

\- Aahh, __.._!

I shouted her name as if she really was there beside me. Oh, how I wanted her. This was bad. How could I look her in the eye next time we met?


End file.
